Xavier Rook
Appearance A pale young man with a faint tan from travel with a head of slightly long, but well kept dirty blond hair, his bangs nearly reaching his eyebrows and the rest just above his collar. His left eye is a dull hazel, his right eye is an uncanny dark ultramarine blue with faint traces of what seems to be an Egyptian eye(Ra) tattoo. He wears the iconic Grey and Gold trimmed armored uniform, a belt securing the waist; his with a proper scabbard for his blade. Over his head more often than not is the Rosetta helm, a sleek and fluid helmet with a half face-cover visor. Weapons/Abilities A helmet equipped with the Rosetta system; allowing him to fluently read, write, and speak any written language on Earth (Provided it's existed for 25+ years). Plate armor layered with Kevlar and graphene. A less powerful replica of Horus's Fallen Eye, which fills the wearer with divine might (And wrath) when it touches blood, however it is a last resort as very few have ever controlled its power (namely Mason Rook). One of the Blades of Osiris, two of which have been Rook family heirlooms for generations, which slashes through most anything and can project devastating blasts of raw godly energy. He also carries a dog whistle to keep Zoeline in check, and to mess with her. Attitude Xavier is businesslike and professional, but lacking general social skills. He possesses great skill with unnatural relics, but is still unnerved by the creatures he's meant to use them against. He feels like he has to prove himself a worthy member of the organization, and is willing to take risks because of it. Choosing to wield a replica of Horus's Fallen Eye is reflective of this. He quickly took to Zoeline, her being another outcast like himself, and calls her his only close friend. Bio Born into the rather well off Rook family, he was treated like a prince, which didn't help his social skills much. He rapidly took to his family's library, the old codex's and dusty relics almost seemed to call out to him. His parents were more often than not busy, especially his father, and no one ever seemed to know what their job was. Xavier knew it involved a lot of travel, and often he was allowed to meet them off on business trips. It was on one of these visits that he met his father, and got to ride with his father on a simple job. Mason explained someone was spying on his company and he needed to get them to stop, give the spy a lawsuit or bribe. It went off without a hitch, his father resorting to his unmentioned 3rd option to the man in question. Xavier was intrigued and decided to hit the books more, maybe he'd get lucky and gleam something of interest about his parents jobs. He found an old misplaced journal, written in encrypted code, and he knew it was what he was after. He rapidly figured out the key, old Egyptian hieroglyphs, and tore into the journal like a thing possessed. He learned more than he imagined, at first he thought it was a joke, but the more he read the more he believed. He then confronted his father, soon managing to become an apprentice, then a full member of Illum. He was soon paired with a girl whome he had inadvertently encountered before, Zoeline Agnarson, who herself was also an abnormal case. To this day they work as an effective team. Origin me and chaos had ideas, so we made characters... I AM POSTING THIS BECAUSE OF THE JAB CHAOS MADE AT ME ON HIS RESPECTIVE ILUM BIO Category:Varogons characters